<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty Little Hacker by Mr_Pinniped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205333">Naughty Little Hacker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped'>Mr_Pinniped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wildly Misunderstood [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Breaking into the lab as foreplay, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fenton did NOT expect this nor did he really want to witness it, Gyro is dom, Humiliation kink, Impact Play, Kinky, M/M, Mark is sub, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strap-Ons, Trans Gyro Gearloose, are they dating or just boning we don't know and neither do they, consent is paramount, enemies to lovers ish, getting caught, responsible bdsm sex, sorry fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Beaks likes to think of himself as a man of superior intellect.  But there's still one situation in which he prefers to let Gyro best him.  </p><p>Beware, ye who enter here, This Fic Is Kinky (but responsibly and consensually so)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Beaks/Gyro Gearloose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wildly Misunderstood [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty Little Hacker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mark Beaks slipped his phone into his pocket and crawled through the ruined grate into the air vent.  Gyro had made the security system harder to hack since last time, but Mark liked a challenge.  And hopefully, there was a reward waiting for him on the other side.  The vent was tight, but not uncomfortable for Mark’s thin frame.  He pulled himself along, until he touched a panel of metal and felt an uncomfortable shock.  He pulled his hand back.  Had Gyro put electrical current in the air vents?  He couldn’t turn around, he could only move forward.  He tentatively put his hand on the metal again.  No shock.  He pulled himself forward.  The panel after it felt different- it wasn’t the usual steel of a vent- it had been lined with some sort of plastic.  A few feet more of plastic panels and then a shock of metal again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well played, Gearloose,” Mark couldn’t help but grin.  Gyro had planned this, knowing the friction of Mark’s clothing against the plastic lining would build up a static charge, causing a shock when he touched the exposed metal every few feet.  Such a simple scientific phenomena, and yet highly effective.  His body tingled in a way that was not entirely caused by the shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself forward again and the floor suddenly dropped.  He felt his body sliding downwards and he was dropped into what he was pretty sure was a walk-in freezer.  It was cold enough that his feet stuck to the frost-covered floor. There was only the slightest amount of light peeking through the air vent, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket again and switched on the flashlight, until he located what looked like a light switch.  He pressed it, and several light bulbs lit up around him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Every one of the lightbulbs in the freezer had wiry little arms and legs.  None of them were moving, at the moment, but he wasn’t sure how long that would last.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if you can get out of this one, Beaks.”  Gyro’s voice echoed through the space.  Mark couldn’t see where it was coming from.  He looked at his phone.  He couldn’t find any signals to hack.  Something must be wrong.  The Bulbs, at least, had to be on some sort of network, and so should be the freezer itself.  Must be encrypted…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped a few buttons.  Nothing happened.  A few more.  One of the Bulbs began to flicker, but he couldn’t tell if it had anything to do with the code he was trying to run.  Damn, it was cold in here.  He set his phone down to zip up his hoodie, and in doing so, spotted a padlock on the door.  He went to examine it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a perfectly ordinary combination lock.  No wonder he hadn’t found anything to hack!  Ok, there must be a clue to get it open.  He looked around.  The Bulbs still hadn’t moved.  He stepped towards the shelfs to examine one.  It was as frozen as the vials of chemicals around it.  Nervously, he reached out and touched it.  The Bulb still didn’t move.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These aren’t real Lil Bulbs…” he muttered as the incandescent “head” of the construction rolled to the floor.  They were regular light bulbs, perched on top of a body made of wires, and none of the circuits were connected.  These were decoys, every one!  Perhaps that was a clue.  Mark turned in place, examining the room. There were three walls, plus the door.  He looked at the combination lock again.  The faux bulbs were on each wall, but there were considerably more to his left than to his right.  He counted them.  Six on the right wall, thirteen at the back, and twenty-four to his left.  He tried the combination: 6-13-24.  The lock held.  Perhaps the other way?  24-13-6.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The padlock snapped open, and he shoved his hands into his pockets for a moment, attempting to warm his fingertips after touching the cold metal.  He pushed open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now in a hallway, near the money bin’s elevator.  There was an emergency exit door to his left- it appeared he was on the ground floor now.  Gyro’s voice echoed through the corridor again.  “I’ll give you two choices, Beaks- you can leave, and no one but me will ever know you were here.  Or you can come into the lab and face the consequences.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The choice adds drama, Gearloose, but you know full well I’m not leaving until I get what I came for.”  There was no response.  Mark tapped his phone screen a few times, easily hacking into the elevator controls, and after a brief, one-floor drop, he stepped out into the main lab space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you dared show your face here after all.”  A voice came from a shadowy corner near Gyro's private office, and the man himself stepped into Mark’s line of sight.   Gyro was wearing his customary vest and bowtie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and nothing else.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark couldn’t stop the heat rising to his face, nor the blood rushing to certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>parts.  But he knew the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even fix the laser seagulls.  It’s like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to break in or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark barely had time to think before Gyro leapt forward and seized him around the waist.  They shared one rough, hungry kiss as Gyro pulled off Mark’s hoodie and shirt, then shoved him backwards into a bare wooden chair.  The cuffs were on Mark’s wrists in an instant, pulling his hands far behind him as Gyro looped a rope through them and wrapped the other end around the chair legs.  Gyro moved around in front of Mark again.  He was now holding a black leather paddle in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like my traps, intruder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, the static in the vent was cool, but the lightbulbs in the freezer? </span>
  
  <span>Not very creative.  You seem to be losing your touch, honeybunch.  ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro warningly tapped Mark’s still-clothed knee with the paddle.  “While you are in my lab, you are to address me as ‘Doctor.’  Do you understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, babe.”  Mark couldn’t stop himself from giving Gyro a cheeky smirk, and his impudence was rewarded with a forceful smack across his left thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”  Gyro leaned over and kissed the top of Mark’s head, then thrust his hand under Mark’s armpits, pulling him upright and guiding him backwards towards the lab table in Gyro’s office.  “Turn around.” Gyro commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be impertinent, just do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor.”  Mark slowly turned so he was facing the table.  Gyro stood behind him and began to preen the feathers on the back of Mark’s neck, while his hands worked at removing the belt.  One hand dipped just below the waistband, then was quickly withdrawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my, you’re hard already, you naughty boy.  And we’ve barely even gotten started.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The paddle struck again.  “Does that arouse you?  Do you like breaking in here?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro started to preen the feathers again.  “Does it make you feel clever?” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you could be a match for my intellect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I am!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SMACK.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark was pushed face-first onto the table.  “You think you can outwit me just by getting into this place?  You’re playing right into my hands.  I’ve got you. Exactly. Where. I. Want. You.” Each word was punctuated by a light snap of the paddle on Mark’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro secured the cuffs on Mark’s wrists to a clip on the edge of the table, then unhooked Mark’s belt and pulled his pants down.  He stood to the side of the parrot, his left hand on the back of Mark’s neck, pressing Mark’s face into the table.  His right hand slipped between Mark’s legs and gave a few gentle tugs to the already-stiff member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.”  Gyro muttered.  “So desperate for attention, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark let out a quiet moan, and Gyro hit his ass with the paddle.  “That was not an answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor.  I’m a pathetic attention whore.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a pain-whore too, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark didn’t answer, and Gyro hit the back of his knees hard enough that they buckled, and he fell to the floor, hands still pulled well above his head by the restraints on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor.  I’m a pain-whore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up.”  Gyro commanded.  Mark tugged at the bonds on his hands and managed to find his feet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not quite as aroused as you could be.”  Gyro palmed Mark’s erection for a brief moment, assessing the hardness.  “I think maybe you need some more sensations.”  He set aside the paddle and pulled a box out from under his desk, from which he retrieved a cat-of-nine-tails.  “Do you want to see if you can handle this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down on the table.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark obeyed, and allowed Gyro to add ropes to his ankles as well.  Gyro dragged the flogger up and down Mark’s back a few times, before bringing it down, hard.  Mark yelped, but Gyro’s beak was there in a moment, preening down the feathers that had been agitated by the whipping cords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Doctor, do that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro moved up and down Mark’s body, from his head to his feet, alternating impacts with preening.  Tears began to well up in Mark’s eyes, but still he begged for more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You naughty little boy, you see the consequences of breaking in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Doctor, I’ve been so bad, hit me harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro swung the flogger over his head and came down forcefully on Mark’s shoulder.  This time, the parrot’s cry of pain was considerably louder than the little yelps that had accompanied the previous impacts.  Gyro noticed several small flecks of red liquid were scattered over the gray feathers.  He immediately dropped the flogger to the floor and crossed the lab, pulling the first-aid kit down from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  Mark craned his neck to try to see where Gyro had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went too hard.  You’re bleeding a little.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.”  Mark laid his head back down on the table.  “I hate blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”  said Gyro, pulling out an antiseptic wipe and some gauze and spreading the feathers on Mark’s shoulder so that he could see what he was doing.  “Just a little scrape, it looks like.  This might sting a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worse than what you’ve been doing already,” Mark chuckled, but flinched a little anyway as Gyro cleaned the cut, then pressed the gauze over it until he was certain it had clotted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is an advantage to doing this in the lab, rather than the apartment” Gyro muttered, as he sealed the gauze in a biohazard bag and tossed it in the bin.  “Proper PPE and first aid equipment on-hand.  </span>
  <span>While we’re stopped, do you need anything?  Water? A pillow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, some water would be good.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro unclipped the ropes that held Mark in place, and helped the parrot sit up, before disappearing back into the main lab space.  He returned moments later, holding two cups of water.  He sat down on the table and they sipped in silence, side-by-side.  Mark leaned his head on Gyro’s shoulder, and, and after a moment, Gyro lifted his arm so that Mark could cuddle closer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun so far?” Mark asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”  Gyro grinned at him, then gently kissed the bridge of his beak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark stood up and stretched, wiggling his spine and turning his wrists.  He hadn’t really felt stiff or sore yet, but if he was going to be back in bondage for a while after this, some stretching would do him good.  And maybe… A wicked grin spread to his face and he bent over, placing his hands on the floor and his ass in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoga.”  Mark spread his bright red tail-feathers, making sure they were angled just right so that Gyro got a proper view of his body.  He lowered his elbows to the ground, then pointed his legs straight up into the air.  “Like what you see, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m honestly more impressed by how you got into that pose, biomechanically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you’d like it better if I did this?”  Mark spread his legs, forming a perfect “T” with his torso on the ground and his legs pointed outward, and his still-erect cock pointing directly at Gyro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro picked up the water glasses, and dumped the remaining liquid over Mark’s body.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very dirty boy, you know that?  Gotta clean you up.”  Gyro licked a drop of water from Mark’s inner thigh.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, that is the plan.”  Gyro leaned over and picked up a box from the floor under his desk.  “Question is, how?”  he opened the box and Mark gasped at the array of nearly a dozen brightly-colored dildoes before him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro clipped a harness around his hips while Mark righted himself and examined each of silicone phalluses in turn.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever size and shape you like.  I can even switch it up halfway through.  No point being limited by natal equipment, or lack thereof.”  Gyro winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.”  Mark picked up a thin red rod, which began vibrating in his hands.  “Do they all vibrate?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All except the big orange one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark looked at the largest item in the box.  It was bigger than his own arm.  “What were you going to fuck with that, a brontosaurus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no plans to use it.  I just made it because I wanted to see if the silicone would still set at that size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark gave a snort of laughter.  “You’re kind of adorable, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare get sappy on me.”  Gyro rapped his knee warningly with the handle of the flogger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the blue one looks good to start with.  Then maybe work up to the purple?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro took the blue, and secured it into his harness.  “Now get back on the table.  Lie on your back,” he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro re-secured Mark’s bonds, making sure the parrot’s legs were spread to his liking, then pulled out a vial of lubricant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the ridiculously slippery stuff that had you sliding across the floor, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro chuckled.  “Nope, this is regular, ordinary, non-experimental lubricant.  Purchased at the drugstore.”  He applied some to his fingers, and began to prep Mark’s entrance.  Mark moaned a bit as one finger gently slid inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why I like to top you?”  Gyro asked, as a second finger joined the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, Doctor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Gyro removed his fingers, positioning the strap-on at Mark’s entrance, moving it gently over the sensitive skin there, “It reminds you of your proper position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark moaned a little and Gyro pulled away.  “Say it, or I won’t fuck you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the superior scientist.”  Mark mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Gyro pushed the dildo inside, and Mark keened with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro grabbed a handful of Mark’s hair, pushing him hard onto the cold metal surface of the tabletop.  “Say it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smarter, and more creative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro rewarded him with several deep thrusts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nothing next to you.  I’m a pathetic, uncreative hack.”  Mark mumbled, feeling his body thrill at even the slightest movement of the chicken on top of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a little slut.”  Gyro muttered, his beak nipping at the feathers on Mark’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m such a naughty slut, please fuck me more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro sped up, and neither of them spoke for several minutes, as they panted in unison, Gyro's forehead resting on Mark's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I please have the bigger one, Doctor?”  Mark asked after a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro pulled back and quickly unclipped the blue dildo from his harness,  “You naughty boy.  What about my pleasure?”  He straddled Mark’s face, shuddering as the tongue darted out to meet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel, hacker?  To be trapped between the legs of a far more brilliant scientist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was unable to speak, but made some happy squeaking sounds as Gyro’s fingers made their way through his hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so good at this?”  Gyro panted.  “Must be a little slut.”  He rocked his hips against’s Mark’s face, quickly becoming more desperate as he rode the waves of pleasure.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a good little sub.”  His thighs tightened around Mark’s face and his back arched.  A loud crowing sound escaped from his throat, and Mark’s tongue just moved faster in response, until Gyro collapsed, gasping for breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro lay on top of Mark for a few moments, then stood up untied the ropes that held his partner in place..  “Turn over.  Face-down.”  Mark did, as Gyro strapped the larger purple dildo to his hips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good for me.  Now, you can have this reward.”  He spread some lube over it and thrust into Mark again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not long until Mark’s breathing became quick and erratic.  He was whimpering and gasping helplessly as his hands and feet clenched around the ropes that held him to the table.  “Gyro, I’m really close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job.  Now let it go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squawking moan ripped through the office as he came, Gyro continuing to thrust into him with a steady, even rhythm that slowed down as Mark’s breathing returned to a normal pace.  Gyro pulled back, a triumphant smile on his face as he admired Mark’s panting and sweat-soaked form.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now look what you’ve done, you’ve made a mess on my table!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where else was I supposed to put it?” Mark mumbled muzzily, and Gyro smacked his ass with an open palm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean it up, you naughty little sub.”  He untied Mark and handed him a paper towel, as well as a little vial of sanitizing spray.  Gyro spritzed both dildoes with sanitizer as well, and placed them back in their box, before pulling a clipboard from his desk drawer.  “On a scale of 1 to 10, how would your rate this encounter overall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyroooooooo.  I don’t wanna do your stupid survey this time!”  Mark tossed the soiled paper towel in the waste bin and picked up his hoodie from the floor, wrapping it around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro regarded him coldly.  “Well, you didn’t want me to monitor your sympathetic nervous system either.  You’ll have to evaluate my performance somehow, otherwise how am I to optimize the process?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sexual performance is fine!  Can we just cuddle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, if it will make the experience more satisfactory.”  Gyro curled up against Mark’s side, but a sudden clattering on the stairwell made them both sit bolt upright.  The office door flung open with a bang, revealing the solid figure of Gizmoduck silohuetted against the now brightly-lit lab.  Mark glanced at Gyro.  “You called Gizmoduck?  Are we finally having a threesome?”  A pie, launched from Gizmoduck's chest hit him in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Gearloose!  You heard the break-in alarm too!  Nice job getting him locked up in here, I can call Duckburg PD now if you’d like…”  Fenton stopped as he actually looked at Gyro.  He gave a sudden, startled, squeak  “Uh… where are your clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, Fenton?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?  What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?”  Fenton waved his arms wildly at Mark, who had adjusted the hoodie so it was covering more of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in my office without pants, and I’m still standing here stark-naked save for a harness.  Think about it, intern.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What.”  The duck looked from one to the other, incredulously.  “Are you two… dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” said Gyro, just as Mark said “Sort of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a moment.  Then Gyro said “Sort of?” just as Mark said “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so it’s complicated.”  said Fenton.  “But why are you doing this at 3 in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we thought we wouldn’t be disturbed at this hour.”  Gyro grabbed the clipboard off the desk and held it in front of his nether region in an attempt to preserve what little modesty he had left.  “Apparently, we were wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, one of you set off the break-in alarm!  I heard the alert so I suited up and got over here as fast as I could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro shot Mark an accusatory look.  “Did you miss one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’d disabled them all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton groaned.  “So he broke in as some sort of weird foreplay ritual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  It was an AWESOME foreplay ritual- you should have seen me out there, crawling through the vents, solving puzzles right and left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro shrugged at Fenton apologetically.  “We didn’t mean to wake you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton shook his head and sighed. “I guess you’re both adults.  So if all this” he waved his hand at the bondage paraphanelia that was still scattered around the office, “is consensual, it’s your business.  But maybe next time, warn me not to come in?  Or let him in the front door so he doesn’t trip the alarm?  Or just go to his place?”  Gyro nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As for you,” Fenton turned, and wheeled the Gizmosuit towards Mark.  One robotic claw stretched out and seized the front of his shirt.  “If you hurt him in any way whatsoever… Gizmoduck will hurt you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… I take it this means a threesome is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> off the table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenton looked disgusted as he dropped Mark back onto the floor, looking back at Gyro.  “I have some questions about your taste, sir, but that can wait until morning.  And please... clean all this up before I get in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every surface will be fully sanitized.  Goodnight, Fenton.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights in the main lab went out, and Gyro dug his clothes out from under his desk.  He then began to unroll the floor-mat he used to sleep on nights he stayed in the lab too late to go back to his apartment.  Mark put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to sleep at my place?  It’s only ten minutes by hoverboard.  Big comfy bed and a hot shower if you want it.”  Gyro hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And,” Mark waggled his eyebrows, “there’s always possibility of a second round in the morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gyro chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.  “You naughty little hacker.” Then he stood up, grabbed his coat and shoes and led the way towards the elevators.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>